


Family is All We Got

by Lightning_Summer



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Summer/pseuds/Lightning_Summer
Summary: It’s the ultimate meeting of the two families…





	Family is All We Got

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: None as yet  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing – all belong to their creators...

Brian sat at the counter eating his tuna sandwich, silently watching as Mia moved around behind the counter wiping down surfaces and generally putting everything n place.  He couldn’t help but admire the way she always looked so beautiful, barely any make-up, summer dresses and looking so innocent and sweet... But also _very put-together_ he thought with an inner smirk.  _There were definitely perks to this job!_

The deep throttle of the cars forewarned him of the arrival of the rest of the team. Turning around, he caught a quick glimpse of the high performance vehicles pulling up to the store before turning back to his sandwich.  Admiring them a little… _a lot_ … he shifted his gaze to Dominic sitting in the office, his back to the entrance of the store; he showed no movement and anyone would think he was unaware of the arrival of his ‘team’.  However, Brian knew better; from the little he had seen, he knew that Dominic was fully aware of everything happening around him. _And he was probably here to keep an eye on Brian himself,_ Brian thought ruefully.  From his observations, he could already tell that Dominic Toretto was very _very_ protective of his little group. _Might prove problematic, all things considered…_

His thoughts were interrupted by Vince throwing himself into the seat next to him. Brian sighed inwardly, resolving to finish his sandwich faster.  Anyone with eyes could see that Vince had a problem with him; didn’t trust him, and more than likely threatened by him.  Unfortunately for Vince, he had come up against some pretty _tough_ customers of all types so was not worried about him at all.  Brian was more than capable of handling himself… When the sugar bowl slid across the counter and hit his plate, Brian looked at Vince. The big bearded man looked ready to start a fight, which he really wasn’t in the mood for right now. Staring at him, Brian contemplated giving him a quick jab and he knew how to do it just right that it would cause a broken nose.  Meeting the green eyes, he looked up and away when Mia called out to Vince.

Sighing again, he pulled some money out of his pocket. He figured a bad idea to start a fight around the people that he wanted to get close to. Standing up, he tossed the money on the counter.   
“Thanks a lot, Mia. See you tomorrow.” With that, he turned around to go back to the red truck parked on the other side of the road.

Unfortunately, Vince followed him out of the store and before he knew it, he found himself slammed into the side of the truck. Turning around, he threw a punch and connected with Vince’s cheek, before the fight escalated and they were rolling on the floor.  Before long, he was staring at Dominic who had just pulled him off Vince. Again, not wishing to fight when not forced, he put up both hands.

“Hey man, he was in my face.” Brian looked at the bigger man who did not seem impressed by the comment at all.

“I’m in your face!”

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Vince surging forward and watched as Dominic turned to stop him, without any effort.  However, before anything more could be said, a low rumble could be heard coming onto the scene. Without even looking, Brian closed his eyes, shook his head and sighed. “Shit,” he muttered quietly.

When the creak of the driver’s door sounded, Brian opened his eyes and watched as Dominic’s entire team turned to face the new-comers. Of course, Brian knew who they were… There were some admiring glances and lots of frowns from the team. Dominic, as usual, did not show any emotion.

The ‘can I help you?’ out of his Dominic’s mouth was met with silence.  As Brian continued to watch, Vince moved up to Dominic’s right, Lettie and Leon moved to his left, and Jesse was pushed behind all of them. Letting out another heartfelt sigh, he too turned to face the man walking towards them; dressed in faded blue jeans with a small tear on the right knee, brown scuffed boots, grey T-shirt, black and grey plaid shirt, and as normal, clad in his brown leather jacket. His amulet lay on his chest, and his brown leather wrist straps just visible at the end of his jacket.

Appraising him carefully, his eyes met the green eyes of the slightly shorter man. He couldn’t help but wonder what weapon was being carried at his back, underneath that leather jacket. The green-eyed blonde never seemed to go out in less than four layers and without at least three or four weapons on his person.  Turning his head to face the taller man standing at the passenger door of the black car, Brian couldn’t help but smile. He looked like a typical college kid, scruffy jeans, black converse sneakers, a black T-shirt and a grin on his face.

“I said, can I help you?” Dominic’s deep growl and cold stare would have scared or intimidated anyone in the world, except for the man standing in front of the team.  Of course, going up against bigger, badder, faster and more dangerous monsters is good preparation for anything.

Watching quietly, Brian almost smirked when after being given a top to toe study, Dominic was entirely dismissed with a nonchalant wave, and a smirk. “Nah, I’m just here to talk to this kid.”

He stepped forward and patted Brian on his chest, while positioning himself in front of Brian facing the team, staring at them; practically daring them to react. It would have seemed like a casual move, but the way he was tensed up meant that he had probably seen a lot more of the fight than Brian ideally wanted him to. Brian frowned and shoved at his back lightly.

“Hey!” The protest was accompanied by a grin when the man looked over his shoulder.

“So, what’s happening here?” He looked at the slightly shorter Dominic, eyed the store behind him then asked Brian. “You going to lunch, cos I’m starved.”

Brian sighed. The tension was building up and he needed to diffuse it quickly before the trouble really started.  Grabbing a hold of the leather jacket, Brian walked towards the black Impala. “Come on Dean, let’s go.” 

“Hey, where are we going?” He asked, allowing himself to be dragged back to his baby.

“There’s a burger place down the road, double cheese burger and fries for $2.95-“

“But, what about this place?” He pointed to the store.

“Nope, unless you want a tuna sandwich.” Brian smirked.

“Ugh, no man. What the hell would I want that for?” He frowned. “Shit, I don’t know where I went wrong with you and Sammy.”

“Not everyone hates tuna, Dean.”  The college kid said. “Besides, you need to start eating healthier.”

The team watched quietly, as ‘Dean’ looked at ‘Sammy’ in disgust. “What for? I’m definitely not going to die from a heart attack.”

“Shut up, jerk,” Brian and Sammy said in unison, and looked at each other.

Muttering under his breath, Dean pulled his sleeve out of Brian’s grasp, and warned him loudly. “This place you’re taking me to better have pie.” He smiled and rubbed his stomach. “Hmm, I love me some pie.”

Both Sammy and Brian grinned Dean, then at each other and shouted, “Shotgun!”

“No, I was here first,” Sammy pointed at Brian before opening the passenger door. “Besides, I’m taller.” He exclaimed, seating himself in the Impala and closing the door.

“Dammit.” Brian said, then shrugged.

“Brian.”

He looked at Dean and saw him holding out the car keys. “Here, you drive the Impala.”

“What?” He looked at Dean. “Why?” He reached for the keys anyway in case Dean changed his mind.

Dean pointed towards Dominic and his team who hadn’t moved, and Brian froze. “I’m going to be driving the truck.”

Releasing a breath, Brian relaxed and then tensed again. “No, it’s okay, I’ll drive it.”    
He didn’t want Dean anywhere near Dominic Toretto, because situations had a tendency to turn really bad whenever Dean was around, not that he started trouble… on purpose… and depending what Dean had seen before, Brian didn’t want any more issues with Dominic especially considering he needed an in…

“Dude, I’m fine. Go.” Dean pointed at the Impala and waited.

Brian hesitated, and reached into his pocket, ready to throw the Impala’s keys to Dean. Unfortunately, he found all of them empty and looked to the short leather clad man, to find he was dangling the keys in his own hand with a big smirk.  He laughed, “Getting slow there, bud.”

“Dean-”

“No, just go, I’ll follow you.” He turned away before calling back. “Be careful with Baby.”

Hesitantly he watched as Dean reached the red truck next to Dominic; watched as he opened the door and continued watching until Dean turned back to him and stared. Sighing, he opened the door of the Impala before starting her, placing both hands on the steering wheel and waited. 

“Hey, why aren’t we going?” Sam questioned.  Brian shrugged, not taking his eyes off the group standing in the middle of the road. He wasn’t leaving without Dean, but Dean didn’t look like he was in a hurry to go anywhere.

His stomach dropped when he saw Dean turn to Dominic, and reached for the door handle. A hand grabbing him around his wrist stopped him and he turned to Sammy. “Let me go.” He demanded.

“No.” Sammy shook his head, “You go rushing out there, you make things worse.”

“What are you talking about?”  Brian frowned, facing Dean and Dominic. “Dean is going to cause trouble for sure.”

Sammy harrumphed. “No, he’s not. He’s just talking to the guy, see?”

“Sammy!” Brian pulled on his wrist.

Squeezing tighter, Sam just stared out the window at his brother facing off against big, bald and expressionless. “Just chill, Brian. He’s not going to hurt them, they’re not monsters.”  Sucking in a breath, he turned back to Brian, “Are they?”

Sending Sam a quick glare, Brian answered shortly, “No man, just regular humans.”

“Then there’s no problem.” 

&*&*&*&

“Who the fuck are you?” The demanding question caused him to turn his head away from the Impala to his audience. Giving the group a quick once over, he almost smiled at the kid peeking around the group to watch him, and made sure to give the frowning girl a wink which prompted a scowl, before focusing on the tough bearded guy whose hands were clenched.  There was a slight bruise on his face which Dean knew would darken shortly… _must have been from the kid’s fist, although why he didn’t break his nose...?_ He was tempted to finish the job, but figured on this occasion he would at least show a little constraint, figuring that baldy wouldn’t appreciate him knocking out one of his friend’s teeth. And although, he figured he had a better than decent shot at taking on all of them, he didn’t want to cause issues without knowing more about what had been happening here. _Hey, Sammy would be proud at his growing level of maturity…_

He sighed, give Beardy a glare before looking at Baldy again and answering with a throwaway smile, “No-one special, just passing through.”

Baldy’s eyebrow lifted before his low grumble sounded, “Well then, why don’t you get going.”

Dean’s hackles started rising but he forced himself to relax and stared at the man, then put his hand out, palm up. “Wallet.”

“Uh here,” The kid rushed forward with a smile, holding out Brian’s wallet to Dean.  Again, the urge to smile and ruffle the kid’s hair was involuntary. However, before he could get any closer, Baldy’s arm shot out to prevent the kid from moving forward.  The wallet was grabbed out of his hand, and then the rest of the group corralled the kid to the back of the group again.

Opening the wallet, Baldy took in the details before slapping the wallet into Dean’s upturned palm and the grumble sounded again, “You can tell _Brian Earl Spilner_ not to go back to Harry’s, he’s just been fired.”

At Dean’s snort and the loud laughter that followed, the group appeared visibly confused, and Beardy glowered. Hearing the creak of the Impala’s door, Dean turned to Brian, waved dismissively and then opened the door of Harry’s truck to get in. Calling out a “let’s go” to Brian, he started the truck, watched the Impala make a U-turn before he sent a dismissive smirk at the group and followed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure it this one will ever be anything more than this one shot.... but hey, when the muses come knocking, I'm going to run with it!  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
